


One Hell Of A Ride

by thorkified



Series: Cabin Fever Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified





	One Hell Of A Ride

* * *

Sam slowed down the engine. He had no idea if they were far from town or not,  
but the grass on the side of the road seemed good enough to welcome them  
for what he wanted to do to Lucifer. But Lucifer removed his hand and gestured  
him to go on. Sam was in agony, he would have done anything for the blond to  
put his hand back in his pants. So, Sam hit the gas and the motorcycle sped up  
again. Lucifer’s hand went back to cup Sam’s full hard-on. Cold fingers curled  
around him again and Sam was barely holding it together.


End file.
